


Trees

by FeistyDreams (Altraya)



Series: Boy Meets Girl Collection [9]
Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: Children, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/FeistyDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Kaname's young daughter decides to ask them that question that parents dread to hear. Short, unedited, free-write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trees

Sitting in the cafe with her family, Kaname looked out the window at the people passing by. Ordinarily, the sight of her husband trying desperately to get their four-year-old to eat potatoes would have her fighting back giggles, but she was distracted by a series of thoughts she'd been having often lately. Sighing wistfully, she murmured her thoughts aloud. "I want another baby..."

Sousuke and Shizuko both paused in their game to stare at her. Opening his mouth to respond, Sousuke was cut off by the young girl's sudden, and loud, interest, "Where do babies come from?"

"Uhh," stiffening, Sousuke's brain all but shut off as he came up blank on how to handle that. Kaname stared at the child with wide eyes, adults at surrounding tables chuckling knowingly at their plight.

Clearing her throat, Kaname resolved herself as she tried to come up with a good enough answer for the clever girl. "Well, that's... Hmm. It's sort of like, well, like planting a seed for a tree. The child is grown in the mother, after the father, uhm, provides the, uh, seed, to, er, create the child. After several months, the child grows enough that she no longer needs to be--."

"Wait! _Seed_? I'm a _tree_? Ew! I don't wanna be a tree, Mommy! Daddy, Daddy, why did you--!"

Face bright red, Sousuke shoved a forkful of the dreaded potatoes in his daughter's mouth, shutting her up for the time being. Meeting Kaname's mortified gaze, he shook his head in disbelief of their situation. Looking down at the unhappy child, he put a hand on her head and spoke sternly, "We can continue this later. In about ten years. For now, eat your vegetables."

Lifting a hand to cover a grin at Shizuko's grimace, Kaname raised her brows questioningly to her husband when his attention returned to her. "Ten years?" she mouthed to him, amused. He shrugged and held up his hands, fingers held out to sign "twenty," and she burst out in laughter.


End file.
